Extra Credit
by Miyuki-ice-fox
Summary: Xemnas never gives out extra credit, but Kairi doesn't want to fail his class. With the end of the quarter coming up fast she's willing to do almost anything to get her grade up. AU, High School Fic. Has reference to some yaoi pairings.
1. Start Of A New Year

Xemnas always hated the start of a new school year. Mainly the students talking loudly about their summer vacation, which was somewhat pointless seeing as half of them spent the summer with each other. In about a week the conversations of the long days of summer will fade and be replaced with groans of having to do homework, gossip over who's dating who, pleas to be allowed to copy a friend's homework, and the cheering of football games.

These weren't the reasons Xemnas disliked a new school year it was the hypotheses he made at the start of the year that always turned out to be true. The lockers outside his room will soon have inappropriate drawings of penises, students will skip class to do some type of drug or have sex. All the students in his class would never do their work, fail all his labs, and never get a grade above a D. At least, not with his way of running a classroom.

Though, this year might just be better than his past three years of teaching. Before Xemnas had been teaching at Traverse High and every day he had to worry over which student was going to start a school shooting, hold him at knife point, who had a bomb in their locker, and watching the police go through every locker, desk, bathroom, and office twice a week. Everyone was checked, both the students and the staff.

This year was going to be better. His friend since his elementary school days, Aqua, was able to get him a better job at Destiny High. This school had much more class, better location, and the science scores here were far better than those at Traverse High. This was good, seeing as he did spend his collage years getting a Masters Degree in Chemistry.

"Knock, knock Xem." A sigh escaped Xemnas's parted lips as he looked over to his classroom door, not surprised to see that the owner of the soft voice was Aqua. The bluenette smiled as she entered, shaking her head at the lack of personalization in the class. "Looking mighty professional, but I expected some more...Xemmy flavor." She said, commenting on shined shoes, clean pants, and a lab coat he was wearing.

"Aqua, you didn't honestly expect me to put stuff up when I have no indication that it will still be there when I turn around." Xemnas said giving his old friend a smile. She was dressed in a simple black skirt with a blue beaded star at the bottom and a dark blue blouse.

"This school's different. All the kids are great; they just are different in ways." Aqua said walking between the tables that would be the students' tables. The silver haired man shook his head while standing out of his rolling chair.

"But the difference between us is that you like kids." He said before glancing at the clock hanging above the Periodic Table of Elements.

"You wouldn't be a teacher if you didn't somewhat like children, Xemnas." The orange eyed man turned, jumping at seeing Aqua so close. She laughed and smiled as Xemnas blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't do that Aqua." He said while running a hand through his hair. "Any way, why hasn't school started? All the students are out in halls talking and the bell hasn't rang yet."

"On the first day of school we allow the students ten minutes to socialize before the actual school day. School doesn't start until seven thirty-five." The bluenette said, the bell blaring out a few seconds after she finished talking. Aqua gave Xemnas a smile as she started to leave. "First period Creative Writing, don't want to be late." Xemnas sent the English teacher a smile which quickly faded as the students started to pile in for first period Chemistry.

* * *

"You're being too harsh on them; it's only the first day of school." Aqua said as she sat in the teachers' lounge with her planner in her lap. Apparently the large fluffy red chair was Aqua's and hers alone. Xemnas laid on the leather couch. It seemed like they were the only two teachers who had seventh period off.

"They are. The Chemistry two students don't even know what the Lewis Dot Structure is or how to do the electron configuration. How they get into that class without knowing what those are or how to do them, I have no idea." the silver haired teacher said then took a bite out of his apple. He turned his head to look at the bluenette with a serious look. "Who was the Chemistry teacher here before me? I swear they are an idiot."

"I think his name was Hojo. He was a bit messed up in the head. The whole reason behind him getting fired was because he was trying to experiment on his students. Now he's spending time at this asylum in Gotham." Aqua said as she wrote in her class planner. Xemnas rolled his eyes as he stared up at ceiling. Some people could be seriously messed up. Just as Xemnas was starting to relax the bell rang out for what seemed like hours.

"Chemistry with idiots again..." He said as he got off the leather couch. Aqua shook her head as she two stood.

"At least give eighth period a chance. Don't flat out judge them as idiots, for me?" She added. Xemnas groaned, every time she added 'for me?' to any sentence he always did whatever she wanted. That's how he ended up going into the woods at night to find her dog when they were teens and into the basement to find her doll when they were younger.

"Fine." He mumbled before leaving a smiling Aqua behind.

* * *

Eighth period Chemistry was a very small class, only eight students. Xemnas mentally noted where everyone sat and who they sat with, it normally spoke volumes for a person based on where they sat. Further to the back meant they were the loners, in the front closest to the board is where the ones who wanted to learn sat, closest to the door were the lazy ones, and in the middle were normally the talkers. Of course they are always exception to the rules.

"When I call your name say here. Fuu,"

"Here."

"Hayner,"

"Right here!"

"Kairi,"

"Present."

"Olette,"

"Here."

"Roxas,"

"Here."

"Seifer...Seifer?" Xemnas looked up from his attendance sheet and glared at the blond with his feet on the table. His beanie hat has pulled over his eyes and the slow rise and fall of his chest gave away the fact he was asleep. All the other students watched as their teacher grabed a yard stick from one of the seven lab tables in his room. Fuu, who was sitting across from Seifer, braced herself as Xemnas slammed the yard stick right next to Seifer's leg. Everyone jumped at how loud the smack was, but Seifer let out an embarrassing yelp as he fell backwards on the chair.

"What the hell man!" The blond said before looking up. The teen paled slightly at seeing Xemnas's orange eyes glaring at him while tapping the yard stick on the ground next to the fallen chair.

"Seifer, you've just earned yourself a lunch detention on the first day of school, congratulations. Now, in the future you'd be well advised to not lean in your chair, sleep in my class, or use my table as a leg rest." Xemnas said with a dark undertone. Even though he promised Aqua he'd give eighth period a chance but they were failing. As Seifer collected himself back into his chair Xemnas returned to his lab table to finish attendance.

"Sora,"

"Yo!"

"Xion."

"Here, sir." Xemnas took this moment to mark where everyone was. Kairi and Xion sat at the table closest to his desk and in perfect view of the entire classroom, both of them sat of the same side with their backs to the windows. Seifer and Fuu sat towards the back, near the closest where he stored the chemicals for the class. Fuu sat on the side of the desk that was the farthest away from Xemnas's desk and Seifer sat on the inside closer to the middle of the class. Hayner, Roxas, Sora, and Olette all sat together at the table in the center of the class. Roxas was seated next to Sora, across from Olette where Hayner sat across from Sora on the outside of the table, closest to the classroom door.

Where they sat seemed to fit what Xemnas guessed they would sit. He pushed his attendance sheet away on his lab table and uncapped his blue Expo marker. In his narrowed, neat penmanship he wrote 'Professor Xemnas' on the white board. He smiled to himself as he looked at the clean board, in Traverse High they had chalk boards and the students liked to carve permanent words and images into them.

"I don't go by my last name like most of your teachers here. I won't answer to mister, mister Xemnas, old man, or anything other than Professor Xemnas or sir. I'm here to teach you Chemistry, not to baby you through this class. I expect homework, class work, and the labs to be completed and turned in on time, no exceptions. I give no quizzes but I will test you over the material at the end of the chapters. Exams will be held one week before grades are needed for your report card and will count for more than half your grade. And before you ask I do not give out any extra credit assignments." Xemnas said and watched as Sora's hand fell, most likely going to ask about extra credit. The Chemistry teacher's eyes looked over the class then to the textbooks beside him.

It was music to his ears as some of the class groaned as he picked up the books and started to pass them out. As Xemnas handed the last one to Kairi he found out that he'd only have just enough time to get the numbers of their books and assign their work. The red head smiled up at him as she took the book from his hands.

"Thank you." That was a first; none of the others thanked him, especially for giving them the textbook. Xemnas mentally shrugged it off as he pulled out the book slip from his notebook.

"When I call your name tell me the number of your book. Fuu,"

"Thirty-eight."

"Hayner,"

"Twenty."

"Kairi,"

"One."

"Olette,"

"Thirty-three."

"Roxas,"

"Thirteen."

"Seifer,"

"Eight..."

"Sora,"

"Fifty-eight!"

"Xion."

"Fourteen." Xemnas wrote down the number of the book next to the student's name. He didn't care that the numbers were messed up and out of order as long as he got the books back at the end of the year it didn't matter.

"For your first homework assignment, read chapter one, lesson one and write down the vocabulary for the chapter and all the review questions." Again half the class groaned while others wrote down the first assignment of the year in their assignment books. Xemnas glared at the bell as it rang out, it seemed like it got longer the day went on. When he looked back to his class they had all left for the day. Just as he stood Xemnas noticed an agenda next to his desk. Already the students were forgetting their stuff. He bent down and picked it up. All he had to do was open it to found out whose it was but he decided that if they figured out it was missing they'd come and get it.

Xemnas threw the book over at his lab table. The book opened in flight and fell open to the first page, the name Kairi written inside. Of course all he heard was the flop of the agenda hitting the table as he put up chairs, even as he left the classroom he wouldn't bother to learn the name of the person who forgot it.

* * *

**Lame ending Sam, lame, but meh...whatever. Written for _kairiwilson1. _I know the whole High School Kingdom Hearts thing is over used but I've never done one so I don't care. And _zezu-chan_, if you read this I know I said There's Always a Dead Man in the Road would be next after Deal With the Devil was finish but this has been itching to get written. To make up for it I'll get Medics Are Stupid out ASAP!**


	2. Emotion

Xemnas just finished writing the notes on his dry erase board when Kairi walked in. She bit down her lower lip when she felt her teacher's amber eyes on her. Never before had Kairi forgotten anything in any of her classes but on the first day of the year in the new teacher's room she did. Hesitantly the sixteen year old met Xemnas's eyes, regretting it the act as soon as she did. His emotionless dark orange eyes regarded her coldly and unimpressed with her.

"Miss. Kairi, my room is not your locker, room, or a storage unit. Next time you leave something of yours in my room I will throw it away and you'll get a detention." He spoke icily, turning his back to the teen. Kairi flinched, she always hated it when people acted coldly, not just to her but to anyone and the mere thought of getting a detention caused her legs to tremble slightly. The blue eyed girl walked up to Xemnas's lab table and took her agenda.

"I'm sorry Professor Xemnas." Kairi whispered before quickly leaving the Chemistry class. Xemnas watched her leave, having heard her apology. He snorted to himself and looked to the large calendar he had on his desk. Today was only Wednesday. The silver haired man paused when he noticed penmanship that was far nicer than his own written in shiny blue ink.

_7:00pm Football Game. Twilight Wolves at Destiny Sharks. You're going, like it or not._

_Aqua~_

Leave it to Aqua to force him to go to a school event he wouldn't even care about. Xemnas let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Maybe teaching at the same school as the people-person he grew up with wasn't the best idea in the world. He looked over at a picture frame on his desk with seven teenagers just before they went their own ways after high school. Xemnas allowed himself to smile but it had to disappear as soon as it came when the first bell of the day cut harshly through his memories.

* * *

"Ah, Seifer. Nice of you to join me for lunch." Xemnas said as the beanie wearing blond entered his room. "You may eat first and when you're done I want all those supplies in the sink in the back cleaned, dried, and put exactly where they belong." Seifer grumbled something under his breath but sat down in a seat to eat. Xemnas didn't mind him the rest of the period as he ate his own lunch. Half way through his dessert, a large slice of chocolate pie, he noticed that Seifer was finishing up, placing the last test tube with its matching siblings.

He had to admit he was impressed, mildly. Seifer may not look it but he actually knew where everything went simply by observation. Xemnas finished chewing on the piece of food he had in his mouth before addressing the teenager. "Good job. Hopefully you can stay awake in my class so I don't see you in here again at lunch." Seifer bit his tongue as he cracked his knuckles while Xemnas checked the clock. "There's still ten minutes left of lunch, you may leave." Never since he last saw his friends did he see anyone run out of a room that fast.

Xemnas was brought back to the picture frame on his desk at that thought. His slender tan fingers grabbed the frame and studied the people in the picture closely, smiling as he remembered everything about each one of them. They were the only six people in the world that wanted to be around him. He chuckled as placed the photo back down and stood up. It was about to be seventh period and that meant he could speak freely with Aqua without children listening in on them.

* * *

Aqua wasn't surprised when Xemnas entered the teachers' lounge with a mild death glare in his amber eyes. He walked right to the couch and laid out on it before facing her. "Why am I going to the game on Friday?" He asked as the English teacher started to peel an orange.

"Because if you don't then you'll go home and watch Discovery channel with an extra large bowl of butter bathed, salted popcorn. Besides it looks good for the school when teachers go to the games." Aqua said before making a funny sound as she dug the seeds out of the orange. "Oh! She's ripping out my heart! Oh! The agony! Please make her stop! Ah! My other heart!" Xemnas raised a fine silver eyebrow at the high pitched squeaky voice she was using. He hadn't seen her do that since high school.

"Pity Demyx isn't here to join you." Aqua smiled at the mention of their friend.

"He's recording you know? His album is due to be release around January." Xemnas sat up and looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Why did it get moved back? It was going to be released in October."

"Saix." Aqua said sadly as she stopped half murdering and half eating her orange. The two sat in silence, the smell of oranges being the opposite of the feel in the room. Xemnas stood and knelt next to his friend, who had a few tears running down her pale cheeks. Silently he brushed them away and allowed her to hug him for comfort, that being the only thing he could give her now.

* * *

Kairi noticed something was off with Xemnas the moment she stepped into her eighth period class. He didn't even yell at Seifer for putting his feet on the desk, though he put them down when Fuu gave him a pointed look. All he did was pass out the paper for their lab tomorrow, didn't even ask for their homework; luckily no one mentioned it because some people didn't do it and saw this as a way to get it done.

The red head peaked at her teacher from looking over the lab paper. Xemnas was staring at a photo frame on his desk with such a lost and sadden look it made Kairi's heart ache. He didn't even acknowledge the bell or when suddenly the whole class was gone. Kairi stood next to his desk, her house wasn't far from the school and she knew Sora, Roxas, Xion, Naminé, and Riku would wait up for her, since she would always wait for them.

"Xemnas sir?" She asked bringing her teacher back down to earth. He looked up at her, his amber eyes holding so much emotion before his teacher exterior replaced it.

"Yes Miss. Kairi?" Xemnas asked as he stood from his wheeled chair. Kairi honestly couldn't speak, not being able to get those beautiful eyes out of her head.

"Nothing sir. I just wanted to tell you school was over. You didn't notice that the bell rung." She said before turning to leave. The red head froze and turned back when she heard it, spoken so softly that she normally would've have missed it. Xemnas had said thank you Kairi, not Miss. Kairi, and he actually said thank you. A strong color of pink dusted her cheeks before Kairi ran out of the Chemistry room to meet up with her friends and two twin sisters.


	3. Game Day Smiles

Xemnas could not believe he allowed Aqua to drag him to the football game. Right now he could be at home, cuddled in a warm blanket, watching the Discovery Channel but no he had to have a soft spot for his friends. Instead of eating his butter loaded popcorn he was eating a grease covered pizza, which to Xemnas was horrible since he could _taste _the fact it had been frozen for hours before hand. To top it off Aqua had forced him to wear grease paint under his eyes and a Destiny Sharks shirt. The pale blue and white under his eyes brought out the darkness of his tanned skin and amber eyes.

All in all, the Chemistry teacher hated it.

"Are you having fun Xemnas?" Aqua asked, the perfect picture of a football fan. In her hair was white ribbons and she was wearing a blue Sharks shirt, Xemnas's was white, blue and white stripped socks, which were rolled down, and even painted sharks on her white shoes. Xemnas smiled, not for the fact he was trying to prove that he was having fun, but because he couldn't help but remember when Aqua would get so excited for their own high school football games. He gave a nod just as the Sharks scored a touchdown, leading the game into half time with them 13-7.

"I'm going to go throw this away." Xemnas said as he started to walk away. Aqua nodded then turned back to watch as the teams left and the bands came out. The silver haired man sighed as he threw away the now useless aluminum foil. He looked longingly at the popcorn, but he would regret it if he got popcorn here. Call him a picky eater if you would when it came to his popcorn.

"Professor Xemnas?" A soft voice asked, unsure if she was trusting her eyes. Xemnas turned, spotting Kairi who was at a booth with some other girls selling Destiny Sharks products, raffle tickets, and, what Xemnas liked to call them, noise makers. She was in a blue dress with white straps and trim, but holding her hair back was her signature pink in the form of a ribbon. In a few short strides the older male was at the booth, ignoring a few wide eyed stares and some giggles.

"Yes Kairi?" He asked, completely missing the fact he forgot to add Miss or the fact the red head was blushing faintly.

"Nothing. I was just surprised to see you here is all, since you're new. Most new teachers don't come to the first game of the session." Kairi said with a smile. Xemnas couldn't find it inside himself to tell her that he wouldn't be here if Aqua hadn't dragged him here. Instead he graced her with a smile; shocking the blue eyed teen and making her blush darken. "W-would," Kairi swallowed, mentally smacked herself, and let out a breath of air. "Would you like to buy anything sir?"

Xemnas eyed the merchandise, seeing anything and everything a Destiny Shark's fan could ever want. There was T-shirts, bracelets, beaded necklaces, flags, and even customized noise makers. His amber eyes looked up, locking with dark sapphire. "What one do you think I should get?" He asked, noticing a fading blush returning slightly through her bubbly persona. Xemnas suddenly felt uncomfortable as those piercing blue eyes looked him over before Kairi ducked under the booth. There was a russle of plastic as she dug through the merchandise not on the table.

"Here!" The red head exclaimed getting up, and completely forgetting about the table. Some of the girls selling with Kairi gasped as she finally stood up the right way, rubbing the top of her head. Luckily, none of the products had fallen off. "I'm fine." She said with a laugh as one of her friends demanded that she go see the ambulance squad. Kairi turned to face Xemnas, embarrassed to have done that in front of not only her teacher but customer. The red head took a deep breath before walking around the booth, holding a necklace in her hands.

The elastic band was pink and alternating blue and white beads went around the band but in the middle on them was a fake silver shark pendent, teeth barred as if attacking. Kairi held it out for Xemnas but was surprised to see him duck his head down. Forcefully, she fought down her blush and stretched the necklace enough to fit over his head and silver hair. The Chemistry teacher stood and pulled his hair free, letting it fall over some of the beads.

Kairi gasped lightly as she saw Xemnas lift the shark pendent and smile. She never believed in the rumor that he never smiled but she could clearly see the reason he wouldn't smile all the time. If he did then he wouldn't get a moments peace with the girls of Destiny High. He looked up, the smile fading as if he was trying to hide it. "How much?"

"Huh?" Was the very intelligent response. All it took was the rise of a silver eyebrow for Kairi understand. "Oh! How much for the necklace!" She pulled a blond moment in front of her teacher, all because of his smile. "That's three dollars." Kairi said with a smile and before she knew it the money was in her hands. She blinked and watched as Xemnas walked away. All she could think about was how to get him to smile like that again.

"That's a nice necklace." Aqua said as Xemnas joined her at the sidelines. The dark skinned man smiled as he fingered the shark pendent.

"Yeah, it is."


	4. 46

Xemnas rubbed his eyes as he looked up from the exam papers. The student body had actually made him mad enough to have them take his exam three weeks early. His amber eyes flicked over to a slumbering Aqua, her grade book open to a random page after it fell out of her hands when she nodded off. A soft smile formed on his lips and he continued to mark problems off this exam in red ink from his pen.

After adding up the numbers in his head the Chemistry teacher turned to the first page. Who ever it was didn't to well at all. He wrote a medium sized forty-six percent and circled it. Xemnas froze completely as he read the name on the paper. '_Kairi_'. There was no way she could have scored this low, not with all the A's she had in his class.

He allowed the packet to slip from his hands and join Aqua's grading book on the floor. The silver haired man reached over to the television remote and clicked it on. He was no longer in the mood to grade now. The TV came on with a blur of hash light before the news came on. A lovely woman appeared and she talked as if she would have been if the television was on the whole time.

_"In words of the war another two hundred soldiers were killed in a car bombing. This-"_

Xemnas violently clicked the red power button as he fought back tears at the woman's words. He didn't need Aqua to hear this. He bowed his head and waved his fingers though his silver locks. There was still no word on... No, he shouldn't even think about it. He clutched his shirt where his heart was.

A bright light came from his cell phone, a small star charm dangling off it. Xemnas reached over as the phone silently screamed out he was getting a call. He hit the green talk button and pressed the phone to his ear. The choked words and emotion heavy tone filled the now silent room.

"I heard Demyx...and I'm scared too." Xemnas paused and listened as his friend continued to stumble over his words. It was going to be a long night now. But, Xemnas admitted he needed comfort as well, and he didn't have the heart to wake Aqua and burden her that another two hundred soldiers were dead.

* * *

Amber eyes met warm sapphire as a familiar forty-six was placed in front of Xemnas. He let out a long sigh, he knew this would happen. His heart shattered as tears ran down her slightly tanned face.

"Sir there has to be a mistake! I-I study hard for this! I reviewed every chapter! I understood the material and..." Kairi trailed off as he stared hopelessly into Xemnas's eyes. "If it's true then there has to be something I can do to get my grade up."

"You know my rule on extra credit Kai-"

"Please professor! I've had an A in your class since the beginning and now it's borderline on a F. I'll do anything to bring it back up! Please!" The redhead was flat out begging him, and she sounded so much like Demyx did last night. Xemnas felt his heart break even more for a reason beyond him. His eyes flickered over to the photo that stood proudly on his desk. Three of the seven pairs eyes that stared at him were blue. Just like Kairi's.

Xemnas looked back at Kairi quickly. Her whole body was shaking as she waited for him to speak. He let out a long breath through his nose; Aqua was rubbing off on him. "Come by Friday and we'll see what you can do for-" The man's sentence died on his lips and Kairi's arms wrapped around his sitting, and now tense, form.

"Thank you Xemnas! Thank you so much!" Xemnas felt his body relax and he softly pat her on the back.


	5. Pictures

Xemnas didn't fully understand his relationship with Aqua at points. To anyone who didn't know them they would say they were dating or married. Sure, at one point they dated in high school but they quickly discovered the feelings they had for each other was more of a family bond. But, at times like this Xemnas felt less like a brother and more like Aqua's pretend gay friend. This was a reason the silver haired man wished that Demyx wasn't on the other half of this country recording since he loved talking with the English teacher about clothes and dates…and last time he checked Xemnas wasn't Demyx.

"And this one?" Aqua asked as she stepped into her bedroom from her master bathroom. Xemnas looked up from the carpet from where he sat on the blue comforter on his friend's bed, which was covered with tons of stuffed animals. The blue haired woman stood before him in a sleeveless black dress that hugged her like a second skin. The black heels she wore boosted her up two more inches.

"Where are you going again?" Xemnas asked, positive that her outfit wasn't fit for a date at McDonalds. Aqua sighed as she crossed her arms.

"Zack's taking me to a five star restaurant Xemmy! I've told you this five times already. Axel would have had it memorized by now." She said while returning to the bathroom as the door opened and a small blue dog creature entered the room. Xemnas watched as the dog, Stitch, sat in front of him.

"Ha-Hi!" Stitch said, having trouble with the h. Not so slyly, the dark skinned man pulled his legs up to his chest to keep his feet from the strange talking dog. Last time he was here Stitch tried to eat his shoes. Xemnas also doubted that Aqua's dog was really a dog. No dog he knew was blue, could talk, live as long as this one, and roll away in a ball.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not him…and can you tell your dog to-" His sentence died as Stitch shoved his back paws into his mouth and rolled out of the room. He shivered as the strange thing left before continuing. "Aqua I seriously think your dog is an alien. Next thing you know his spout out an extra set of legs, antennas, and feelers on his back." He said placing his feet back down on the floor. Aqua laughed from the bathroom, followed by the shuffling of clothing.

"He's not! You're just jealous he's cute." Xemnas softly shook his head. Why would he be jealous of the dog that nearly got him killed in his teen years when he got 'lost' and Aqua begged him to find the dog? He'll even bet that the strange ship is still in the woods at their old homes.

"Sure…" A small pout found its way onto his stubborn lips. He jolted a little as Aqua placed a hand on his shoulder. Xemnas's frown faded as he saw her smiling face and the fact she was in sweats instead of the dress now. She sat down next to him and that's when he noted the yearbook in her hands. "Aqua." He nearly whined as she opened it to the senior photos for that book.

"Come on Xemmy, when was the last time you looked at our yearbook? Knowing you it's probably collecting dust." Xemnas let out a sigh and decided that maybe this would be better, to see their faces from a happier time. His amber eyes watched as her slim, index finger traced over the names of their classmates. It froze on a familiar name to them both, Demyx.

The blond in the photo was looking out over a large pond covered in water lilies and surrounded by cattails. He sat under a willow tree with his sitar resting calmly in his lap. His fingers were poised and ready to play the beloved instrument.

Xemnas's gaze staid on the photo for a moment before following Aqua's finger to the next name and picture, Axel.

The red head's emerald eyes shined with mischief as he looked right into the camera that captured his image. Pressed to his ear was that obnoxiously pink cell phone with a single, small star charm dangling from it. His famous Cheshire cat grin was on his face, like he just pulled a grade-A prank and got away with it.

His amber eyes flickered to the next familiar face, Ventus.

An upside-down carefree smile was on his face. A single hand kept the blond balanced on the cardboard, he was break dancing. His spiky blond locks were hidden by a black baseball cap with a white checkered pattern of the front, and unlike some people he wore it the right way. Behind him the clear blue sky matched his own blue eyes.

Aqua's giggle invaded Xemnas's thoughts and he quickly looked at the next picture, a smile forming on his face as he took in Terra's senior photo.

The brunette was lying on top of a large grey rock surrounded by dark green grass with his arms folded behind his head. His blue eyes were crossed as he stared at his nose. Resting on the tip of his nose was a beautiful dark red butterfly.

Xemnas smiled as he looked at Aqua's photo.

Her feet dangled just above the pool's water as koi fish tickled her bare toes. The edge of her soft blue dress was wet. She looked at the camera with a gentle smile and a tilt of her head.

He groaned as he looked at his own picture.

The silver haired teen looked half asleep with paper and books spread all over a maple desk. A regular candle at the edge of it left shadows across the teen and the papers. It was odd to see such a mid-evil looking photo with a modern looking teen, with jeans and a white shirt with black strips, in it.

The room felt heavy as they landed on the last picture of their friends, Saix.

He sat with the most sincere smile as he petted a wolf and German Shepherd hybrid with its head resting on his thigh. Around the golden eyed teen's neck and resting on his black wife-beater was a set of dog tags.

Xemnas jumped as Aqua shut the yearbook and, over whelmed with emotion, she threw it to the floor, her shoulders shaking with unreleased sobs. Regret filled the Chemistry teacher as he watched his closest friend break down. He should have tried to talk her out of opening the book. They knew Saix was in it, and yet they thought they were ready to handle seeing him.

* * *

Kairi smiled to herself as she carefully washed every beaker, cylinder, and test tube. Her sapphire eyes flickered to Xemnas who was calmly typing at his computer. It was Friday after school and there was a long list of things that needed to get done if Kairi wanted that extra credit. She blushed as the dark skinned man looked up at her.

As much as it shamed her to admit it she had a crush on the Chemistry teacher. And even if Kairi wished she would have gotten a better grade on her exam this option seemed to be just as good, if the ever present thought that she was failing the class wasn't hanging over her head every second. She had been here for the past two hours working and doing anything Xemnas asked. He seemed as bound to stay here as she was to get extra credit.

Her thoughts were cut into as a soft beat entered the room. Xemnas's amber eyes flickered to his phone sitting next to him. He groaned out loud as he picked it up. "Kairi you may go home, there's no reason to stay here for this long for all the extra credit. You can stay a little after on Monday as well." He said before answering the call. Kairi watched as he left the room with his call, swearing that it sounded like Miss. Aqua on the phone with him, raving about how she was nervous for her date.

The red head let out a long sigh as she finished drying the Chemistry equipment. She didn't want to leave. Kairi expected Xemnas to be as emotionless as he was in class but it seemed that she was wrong. After everyone filed out of the school he seemed to morph into a new person. It was such a shocker to talk to him over silly things that Kairi thought he wouldn't even care about. Over the past two hours they talked over sports, a few political things happening around the world, how their day went, and even played twenty questions.

She blushed darkly as she went to collect her things after putting the equipment away. The blue eyed teen grabbed her messenger bag and swung it over her shoulder. Kairi jumped out of her skin as Xemnas's picture frame was knocked off the desk. The glass shattered and the plastic frame broke in two. She chewed on her lip and knelt down next to it. Carefully, she brushed off the small pieces of glass on the photo with the back of her hand. Even more carefully Kairi pulled the photo out of the mess. A smile formed on her lips seeing Xemnas and Aqua with five others.

Kairi's eyebrows furrowed as she spotted another, smaller, photo under it. She picked it up and her sapphire eyes widened at seeing the same blue haired man from the other picture. He stood proud in army green with dog tags shining in the flash of the camera. It was the loneliness in his bright golden eyes that made Kairi's heart clench.

"Kairi?" She jumped at Xemnas's deep voice and tuned to face him while standing up. His amber eyes flickered to the small photo in her pale hands. Her heart broke at seeing such emotion in those eyes. With trembling hands he took the pictures from her and softly placed them on his desk. Kairi watched as Xemnas continued to tremble before looking at her. "Did you get hurt?" He asked as he looked at her hands and then the glass on the floor.

"No." Kairi whispered, scared that the wrong words would break the man before her. There was such hurt in his eyes when he saw the pale, golden eyed man in his uniform. Xemnas looked at her hands one more time then place his hands on his desk and bowed his head as he stared at Saix standing in that damn uniform.

"You may go Kairi…" The red head looked away from her teacher as he started to tremble even more. Shocking even herself, Kairi wrapped her arms around Xemnas, holding him close to her. She was never one to leave someone alone, especially when it was clear that the person needed comfort. Softly, she rested her head on his back as his body started to shake and choked sounds escaped him. That's when Kairi knew that Xemnas started to cry.


	6. Homecoming

Xemnas glared over his plastic cup full of water as teenagers basically had sex on the dance floor, otherwise known as the lunch room. How did he get dragged into this mess? Right, Aqua, as always. His amber eyes flicked over to the bubbly English teacher, wearing a loose fitting blue dress. She smiled sweetly at him, which only served to darken his glare.

He hated dancing. This was more than likely another scheme of Aqua's to get him to do something with his spare time other than pouring himself over numerous science journals. Xemnas sighed and took a drink of his water, only to choke on it a moment later. His eyes locked onto the one person he didn't see enter the building.

Kairi stood near the DJ thumbing through the song list, holding a free curl out of her face. The rest of her hair was pulled up in a bun with golden flowers on the side of it. Her pale skin had a shine to it due to all the dancing and it only stood out with the strapleless red dress that kissed the floor that shimmered with gold sparkles. Kairi was beautiful.

Xemnas flinched at that thought and bit the inside of his cheek sharply. How dare he think that about a student? It was bad enough that he would find himself daydreaming about her when he should have been doing research for his newest project. This would be another bump in the road. He couldn't fall for Kairi, she was at least eight years her senior and she was underage.

The Chemistry teacher rubbed his throbbing temple. She probably thought of him as an old geeky grump anyway. Xemnas tossed his now empty plastic cup in the trash as he made his way over to Aqua. She looked up, her bright smile dropping a little when she saw a familiar torn look in his amber eyes. "I'm going out for some fresh air." Aqua nodded and looked back to the dance floor.

He didn't know how long he was outside, leaning against the brick wall. His amber eyes stared at the lonely cigarette in his palm. He quit a long time ago when Demyx cried that he didn't want to lose Xemnas because of it. Though, he always kept one just in case. The teacher looked up as the door opened, expecting it to be Aqua checking in on him.

His breathing hitched as Kairi stepped out, her sapphire eyes meeting his amber ones. "Professor Xemnas?" She asked, lifting her dress slightly as he stood next to him. Her eyes briefly looked him over in his tuxedo before smiling. "What are you doing outside?" Xemnas quickly tucked the cigarette away as he turned to face her fully.

"I could ask you the same thing Kairi." At this the teenager flushed and looked away.

"I...I'm just getting some fresh air!" Kairi said quickly. Xemnas sighed and shook his head.

"You should go back in." The redhead opened her mouth to retort back only to close it as a soft beat came from the cafeteria. Xemnas smiled as he recognized the song then frowned at seeing that Kairi just happened to be dressed in red.

"I requested this..." Kairi admitted shyly as she looked at the concrete.

"Then you should go back in to your date." Xemnas said, glancing back at the doors.

"I want to dance with you." Kairi said, only to slap her hands over her mouth in horror at those words. Their wide eyes met the other. Xemnas didn't know if he took Kairi's hand first or if she stepped closer to him, but it didn't matter he thought. The two were slowly dancing with the other, pressed closely together as the song filled the air. The world seemed to turn a blind eye to them in those four minutes.

* * *

**Okay, firstly I'm extremely sorry for the long delay! My laptop lost interent and I just recently repaired it (though it has some trouble starting up). BUT! I'm back! And I'm going to give another sorry for this extremely short chapter! I'll try to make the next one longer than normal to make up for it! Also the song is Lady in Red by Chris DeBurgh.**


	7. Confrontation and Good News

Kairi frowned as she did her lab with Seifer; both their normal lab partners were out today. The redhead watched as the blond carefully measured the chemical. He may not look it or act like it but he was great in this class. She smiled and wrote down her observations then paused, risking a glance at Xemnas.

He stood behind Sora and Roxas, watching as their mixture turn blue. Roxas look confused and asked Sora something, whose answer made the blond sigh and point out that his twin had put in the wrong amount. Xemnas looked up at the moment to meet her eyes. Kairi froze at seeing the churning storm of emotions in his beautiful eyes.

Xemnas looked away shamefully and continued his walk about the classroom. Kairi turned back to see Seifer looking at her oddly. "Sorry back to work." She said, putting all her worth into the lab. Ever since homecoming Xemnas had been...distant. He was always trying to get away from her. But, he wasn't going to today; no she was going to put her stubbornness to the test.

The bell rang and everyone hastily put away and washed the lab equipment, all but Kairi. She took her time washing, making sure it was thoroughly washed and dried to perfection. She could feel Xemnas's amber eyes on her as she slowly put everything up. "Kairi..." Xemnas whispered as he walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. The redhead turned and looked up at him. "I know what you're thinking but we could never work."

"You felt it to didn't you? That's why you're trying to ignore me."

"Kairi, we danced, that's all."

"Yes, we danced but there was a spark there."

"Kai-"

"No, why are you holding back? You felt it, I felt it."

"Yes! Okay, I felt it but Kairi you are seventeen I'm twenty-six. I'm you're teacher!" Xemnas yelled his hands now on either side of Kairi's waist as then gripped the lab's sink counter. Kairi stood on her toes, looking him dead in the eyes.

"I don't care." A strong fire in her sapphire eyes as she leaned up to be at more eye level. Xemnas felt his body warring with itself as he looked at the young woman in front of him. He couldn't do this he was her teacher! He was so much older! He-

Xemnas leaned down more so his lips were lightly brushing Kairi's. Her gasp released hot breath on his face and he gripped the counter harder as he fought a losing battle. "Kiss me..." Kairi whispered. "Please Xemnas..." His name falling off her lips in such a low, breathless whisper won the war.

He pressed his lips to her in a soft kiss, warmth bubbled in his chest as she kissed back. Her arms unfolded from her chest and gripped his dress shirt, pulling him closer. Xemnas's hands slid from the counter to her hips, pulling her closer as well. Kairi pulled away blushing darkly as Xemnas stood to his full height. "Xemnas I-"

"Hey Xemmy I got new from-" An over excited Aqua paused as she stepped into the room. Her blue eyes flashed between Xemnas and Kairi. The Chemistry teacher looked back down at Kairi.

"I'll see you Friday."

"Yes sir." she whispered then rushed out of the room, pasted a confused Aqua.

"Xemna-"

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Xemnas asked crossing his arms, a clear sign he wasn't going to talk about it.

"Xemnas...he's coming home." Amber eyes widen as his arms fell weakly from their crossed position.

"What?" he asked breathlessly. He was coming home...HE WAS COMING HOME!

* * *

**Yes lame short chapter but I NEEDED to post something for this to show I haven't given up on it. Next chapter SHOULD be longer.**


	8. Welcome Home

Kairi was just a little shocked when Xemnas approached her after school to ask her with a welcome home party. A long time friend of his was returning and he had no decorating skills. In a heartbeat, she agreed, which is how she ended up in Xemnas's car in and awkward silence.

The redhead glanced out the small car's window as buildings flew past. She could tell Xemnas was still battling himself, one side wanting her but the other wanted to push her away. It was so clear! He invited her to help but hasn't spoken a word since, it doubled the awkward factor since the last time they talked outside of class resulted in their kiss.

Kairi licked her lips, the electric feeling from the kiss still there. She slyly glanced to the side, only to see Xemnas's amber eyes flash away. This was going to be a log night if he kept this up.

The car parked in front of a small house and the two got out. Xemnas opened the door for Kairi and allowed her to enter. The redhead looked at the boxes of decorations on the table. "Aqua will be here shortly to help cook." Xemnas said as he opened a few boxes.

"Alright, do we just want the living room done or more?"

"Just the living room."

Still awkward…

It wasn't until twenty minutes later when Xemnas had put Kairi on his shoulders in order to hand the 'Welcome Home' sign did Aqua walk in. "Don't you two look cute." The English teacher cooed causing Kairi to blush and Xemnas to stutter. Had Aqua seen them kiss a few days ago? "I bought some man power to help out." She said, causing Xemnas to turn, holding Kairi's legs as the redhead held onto his head. She blinked as two men entered the house. Xemnas tightened his hold on her leg with one hand as he shook the other men's hands.

"Terra, it's been too long, and you must be Zack. This is Kairi, she promised to help out." Xemnas introduced.

"Hi." Kairi said in greeting as Aqua smiled at them.

"Why don't you put her down so we can get a start on the food? You boys can do some bonding as you finish decorating. Venitis will be here in a couple of hours with our guest of honor." Aqua said and, with Terra's help, Kairi got off Xemnas's shoulders. Kairi softly bit her bottom lip as she followed Aqua into the kitchen. She blushed as she heard Zack speak.

"She's cute! Nice catch Xem!" Aqua softly shut the door between the kitchen and the living room. Kairi shifted her weight on her feet as the woman's strong blue eyes landed on her.

"Kairi, I know what happened." Dread bubbled within the redhead. Aqua knew, she was going to get expelled, Xemnas was going to lose his job "I'm not going to tell anyone, but there are things you have to do. You can't kiss him or show public displays of affection. You could both get into a lot of trouble if you did... Xemnas, I haven't seen him this happy in a long time and I don't want to take it from him. Just be careful and focus on your school work until you graduate." Aqua said and embraced Kairi, who was now crying silently.

"Come on, Kai. Let's make some food…"

* * *

By the time the food was done the door opened and a man that looked just like Roxas walked in. "Hey everyone! I have our guest of honor! Come on in!" Kairi gasped at seeing the blue haired man from the photos walk in with a blond, hand in hand.

"Demyx! Saix!" Aqua yelled and rushed forward to embrace the two. Kairi looked at Xemnas, shocked at seeing him crying. She walked over and took his hand, squeezing it comfortingly. He gave her a grateful smile and nodded. It was alright now…Saix was home.

* * *

Aqua smiled as she walked around the house. Terra and Zack had passed out in Xemnas's bed, both of them too tired to care at that point. Saix and Demyx had claimed the guest bedroom a few hours ago. The English teacher paused in the doorway to the living room.

She wanted to make sure everything was okay before tucking in herself. But this was well worth losing a little bit of sleep. Ven was stretched out on the chair in front of the television, some soap opera playing quietly as he slept. Through, it was Xemnas and Kairi that made Aqua smile.

Both of them were on their sides, facing each other. Xemnas's back was to the couch's and his arms were wrapped around Kairi. The redhead was curled up close to Xemnas, a soft smile on her lips. Aqua couldn't help but smile as she covered them with a blanket. Today was a good day…for everyone.


	9. End

Xemnas glanced up from his paper to the small clock on the wall. She should be home by now. Then Chemistry teacher frowned at himself. He should know better, after all she was working hard on her Marine Biology degree over at Radiant Garden University.

Sure, he only got to see her every two weeks but after her studies… Xemnas reached into his pocket, feeling the smooth velvet with chemical stained fingers. After her studies he would ask her… Amber eyes flashed to the door as the handle turned. Xemnas smiled and stood, forgetting about his junior's quizzes. The young redhead woman dropped her satchel and rushed to him, her blue eyes sparkling.

Kairi smiled brightly as she embraced Xemnas, his arms wrapping around her waist firmly as he kissed her lightly. "Hey Kairi. How have you been? Doing alright in your classes?"

"I've been great! Next week we're going to the reef to study! You should talk to Demyx and get certified so you can dive with me." Kairi said, making Xemnas smile and nod.

"I'd like that." The redhead beamed and kissed him. "I love you Kairi."

"I love you too Xemnas." To think they would never have this relationship if she had never asked for extra credit all those years ago.

* * *

**Yes this is short but I've honestly run out for this story. It's done though~ And that makes me happy~ Thank you to everyone who faved, alerted, and reviewed~**


End file.
